Midnight Kisses
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Sam wakes Bobby up in the middle of the night from a nightmare with reminders of his past and they share a moment together. But how will they react the next morning? Their friendship is changing, but for better or worse?


Bobby sat up as he heard his friend shift and whimper for what felt like the billionth time that night. He hated hearing his best friend upset and the panicked murmuring that was coming from the bed next to him struck a cord in his heart. Sighing he got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and tentatively resting his feet on the cold floor. He quietly padded over to the bed next to his and gently shook the trembling frame of his friend.

Sam sat up quickly, blinking in confusion before his hazy but frightened eyes finally focused on the concerned face of Bobby, causing him to relax slightly.

"Bobby" the blond asked weakly, trying to calm his ragged breaths.

"Yeah, it's me, are you alright?" he asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Sam's back to try and calm his shaking.

"I'm fine" he murmured, "just another nightmare about_ him_" Bobby's eyes darkened, though it was hard to tell in the dim lighting the moon provided.

Before Sam had come to the institute he had lived with his father, who had started abusing him after his mother left. Nothing that Sam said he couldn't handle, but it still left bruises he had to make up excuses for. Bobby was the only one who knew of this besides the Professor, and he was determined to help Sam through it.

"Scoot over" Bobby said softly, slipping under the blankets as Sam shifted.

Sam continued to shift awkwardly, wanting something but afraid to ask. Bobby recognized this, and gently pulled the blue eyed boy into his arms. Sam smiled into his chest and snuggled into ice man's surprising warmth.

"You're not cold" Sam murmured sleepily.

Bobby smiled, taking in cannonball's delicious scent of lavender, musk, and something else that could only be described as purely Sam.

"I'm not ice all the time" he said in amusement, looking down at his tired friend who was resettling into sleep.

"No" Sam said around a yawn that Bobby couldn't help but find cute, "You're warm, you're Bobby"

Bobby smiled "Goodnight"

Sam looked up at him with sleepy hooded eyes before tilting his head to gently brush their lips together in a barely there kiss, the brunette only having a second to return the slight pressure before Sam pulled back, leaving Bobby breathless. "Night" Sam said before his was claimed by sleep.

Bobby laid there, his best friend and maybe something more dreaming peacefully in his arms. Bobby had known for a while that his feelings for Sam were a bit more than friendly, but he had never had much hope that Sam felt the same way. He had always put his feelings aside, throwing himself even harder into his training. But now he had to face his steadily growing feelings for Sam, along with the hope from the simple kiss and a whole new set of thoughts. Had Sam meant to do it, or was he too sleepy to be aware of his actions? Had all those times he'd caught the other staring before the blond would turn away with a slight blush really been what he had hoped they were? What would everyone think if they found out? Would he be able to become an official X-men if they did find out? All these thoughts raced through his mind as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

Deciding to forgo the troublesome thoughts for the moment, he pushed them away and snuggled into his friend's warmth, wrapping an arm around Sam's slender waist and allowing himself to drift off to the land of sleep as well.

-x-o-x-o-x-

Sam awoke from a peaceful sleep with a small smile, sitting up and stretching lazily like a content cat and blinking bleary eyes open at his surroundings. He frowned in confusion at the warm but vacant space next to him, wondering where his friend had gone.

Then, like a speeding car, it hit him. He had kissed his best friend, he had kissed his crush, he had kissed _Bobby_; amazing, serious, overachieving, funny, hardworking, and probably utterly _straight_ Bobby.

"Oh gosh" Sam groaned, burying his face in his hands. What had he been thinking, sure they were closer than normal, and Bobby had always seemed extra affectionate towards him, but that didn't mean he felt anything more than friendship towards the blond. Though he wondered if it was just his imagination but Bobby hadn't seemed to resist, and for the brief second even returned the kiss.

He had just been so shaken up last night from the nightmare, vividly remembering beating after beating he had taken from his father. But then Bobby had been there, calming and comforting as ever, offering his silent support, and looking up into his friend's eyes he had just done what had felt natural. And now, Bobby probably hated him. He just hoped that this could all be forgotten, though he honestly didn't want it to be, and if worst came to worst and Bobby confronted him, he prayed that it could easily be passed off as tiredness.

Looking to the clock he sighed, it was Saturday but he still had training to go to in an hour. Getting up he slowly dressed, running his fingers lazily through his hair and grinning in satisfaction as golden locks fell into place.

Walking through the institute he went to the kitchen in the hopes of finding something to eat. With any luck he could talk to Bobby before they were in a setting where the other was his team captain and entirely focused on the task at hand.

He stopped at the sight that awaited him; Bobby sat at the table, orange juice in hand with Jubilee sitting atop it, leaning in a little closer than necessary, obviously flirting.

Sam looked down, blushing as chocolate eyes met his own blue in a heated gaze, full of intense feelings that he couldn't even begin to identify. Whatever he didn't understand that Bobby was trying to communicate to him was suddenly made crystal clear as he placed a hand on Jubilee's hip smiling coyly at her and making her blush.

Scowling to himself, and feeling utterly stupid for entertaining any hope from last night, he resolutely walked past them, grabbing an apple and quickly exiting the room, ignoring the curious gazes that followed him.

-x-o-x-o-x-

Bobby sighed as Sam left, thinking that flirting with Jubilee wasn't as good of an idea as he had originally thought. If Sam really did like him, he had probably just hurt him, and ruined any chance he had with his blue eyed friend. Now all he felt was self disgust and guilt.

"I have to go" he said abruptly, standing up and putting his now empty cup in the dishwasher.

"Aw" Jubilee pouted making him cringe, "Well I guess I'll see you at practice, don't work us too hard" she said with a wink.

Bobby offered a small smile, "Just doing what Professor X says"

"Alright, oh and Bobby?" she called as he made to leave, making him turn around. "I was wondering, do you want to do something later today, like a date?"

Bobby paused, wondering how to turn her down without sounding mean. "That sounds nice Jubes, but, I'm a little busy, Sam and I had plans and all" he said, silently hoping that he could get the blond alone to talk.

"Can't you cancel, I mean, it's just Sam" Jubilee said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's not 'just Sam', he's my best friend."

"But we could be more than friends" Jubilee said in what to others surely would have been a seductive voice.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm sorry. I'll see you at training" he muttered, escaping out the door.

-x-o-x-o-x-

"Alright" Bobby said as he looked at the smaller squad, particularly at Sam who refused to meet his gaze. "The goal is to reach the platform, wait till everyone's there, and pull the lever. We have ten minutes, more than usual but the obstacles are a little harder. Let's try to work fast. We're doing this in partners and they are, Amara and Jubilee, Rahne and Roberto, Ray and Jamie, and Sam and me."

Sam's head snapped up at the last pairing, looking at Bobby with unreadable blue eyes before he shook his head and moved to stand by him as everyone else got into their pairs.

"Sam" Bobby said seriously, unsure how to broach the subject at such a time.

Finally blue eyes met his curiously, a slight dusting of pink gracing his friend's cheeks. "Yeah?"

Bobby had no idea what to say, mind suddenly going blank as he realized he didn't know where to begin, not sure if he should even bring up the kiss, and resisting the urge to do it again. Licking his lips nervously he said, "Um, try not to let any personal feelings get in the way of the course." He winced inwardly as he realized how stupid he was seconds after speaking. Azure eyes flashed with hurt before they froze over into a mask of angry indifference.

"I'll try not to let my raging passion get in the way" he snapped bitterly, glaring at the far wall as he waited for the challenge to start.

"Sam" Bobby tried, but was interrupted as the lights dimmed and they were no longer in the steel room, but on a vacant dessert expanse with a rocky terrain, and at the end a steep platform suspended in the air.

At the sound of the alarm the pairs took off, Amara heating up and taking after a charged Jubilee as Rahne transformed into her dog form, chasing after an excited Roberto. Ray looked confused as he tried to keep up with the multiple Jamie's diving out of the way of and dodging various obstacles, some fading in the process.

"Let's just get this over with" Sam muttered, taking off and leaving Bobby no choice but to follow.

Suddenly a box rose around them, separating them from the others.

"Can you get us th-" But before Bobby had time to finish his question, Sam had already charged through the wall, staggering dazedly on the outside of the box, teetering dangerously over a ditch. Bobby quickly got out and steadied his friend, icing them across.

Bobby looked back quickly, seeing that the others were doing fairly well given the harder obstacles. A gust of air left him as he was suddenly tackled, rolling on the ground with Sam before they came to a stop with him atop the other boy. Brown eyes widened as he saw the sharp projectile that had narrowly missed him embedded in the far wall.

"Thanks" he breathed, just now realizing the two's close proximity.

"Don't mention it" Sam said, voice sounding a bit off as he determinedly averted his gaze and slid out from underneath the teen, standing up and extending a hand out to Bobby who carefully took it.

Sam immediately sprinted off as soon as Bobby was steady, the brunette running to catch up to him, avoiding obstacles, and getting nicked on the shoulder by one. He skidded to a stop as they reached the end, grabbing hold of a panting Sam and icing them upwards to the platform where they were met with everyone but Ray and Jamie.

"Hey, a little help down here" Ray called from the bottom as he and Jamie were obviously trying to figure out a way up to the platform.

Bobby bit his lip in thought, anxiously glancing at the clock on the far side and seeing they only had two minutes left. "You're supposed to do this as a partner team." He called back.

Sam scoffed, "In a real mission we'd help them, you're supposed to be there for your friends" he muttered not looking at Bobby, "No matter what."

"He's right" Roberto said, watching in amusement as several Jamie's were attempting to form a human ladder.

"I got it" Bobby sighed, sliding down and icing the two up. Sam smiled briefly, before pulling the lever, ending the stimulation with thirty seconds to spare.

"Excellent" the Professor said as he wheeled into the room. "But remember, no matter what happens you are all a team, and need to help and rely on each other. That's all for today, but remember to meet here for training same time tomorrow."

The students all filed out, discussing the mission amongst themselves as they headed to their rooms to change.

"Sam" Bobby said in a pleading tone as he shut the door behind himself in their room.

"What is it Bobby?" The blond asked wearily as he bent over to grab a clean change of clothes from his dresser.

The smaller squad's team leader nibbled on his lip nervously, not sure how to go on with the situation. "I'm sorry"

Sam chuckled, "For what? There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Sam" Bobby said desperately, not liking the closed off look the usually expressive blue eyes had taken on. "Please just listen to me" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder and stepping into his friend's personal space, looking sincerely into his eyes. "Ever since last night, I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry."

Sam looked away, "Its fine, you don't have to like me like that, you reacted perfectly normal."

Brown eyes narrowed, "No, it's not fine; there's always been something between us, something more than just friends have, something that I've been stupid enough to ignore." Bobby said, looking determinedly into Sam's eyes, "I was just worried about what other people would think, but I don't care about that, I care about you, I've always liked you and I'm tired of hiding it damn it!"

"I-" Sam said, swallowing, a light blush in place, "You . . ."

Bobby leaned in; placing a feather light kiss on slightly parted pink lips, eliciting a surprised gasp and small shudder from Sam.

Sam bit his lip nervously, as if he was afraid that Bobby would change his mind at any moment; Bobby was quick to erase any doubts. He brought their lips together in another gentle kiss, molding his lips against the blonde's in a soft caress. Questioningly he ran his tongue along the seams of the others petal pink lips, asking for entrance which was quickly granted, allowing him to explore every inch of the warm cavern.

"Bobby" Sam moaned, molding his form to the brunette's. Bobby smiled into the kiss, guiding Sam backwards to the bed, resting between the blonde's legs, their lips never breaking contact.

Hands roamed desperately, slipping under fabric, leaving goose bumps from their soft touches. Bobby smirked against the hollow of Sam's neck where he had began to place delicate kisses as his wandering hand brushed across the obvious bulge in his friend's tight pants.

"Bobby" Sam moaned wantonly, bucking up into the hand.

"Yes Sam?" Bobby asked teasingly, applying a little more pressure. Sam made an indistinguishable mewling sound that caused Bobby's breath to come out a little faster. "Off" Sam whispered, tugging at the thin material of Bobby's uniform shirt. The brunette chuckled, assisting the blue eyed boy with lifting the shirt over his head. Sam's eyes lit up like a child opening a new toy at the sight of the newly exposed expanse of tanned skin before him, running his hands over the broad chest hungrily. Soon all clothes were shed except for both boys' boxers, the only barrier left between the friends.

Sam looked at Bobby nervously as the teen reached for his blue underwear, tugging gently, looking at Sam in a silent request for permission to which Sam nodded. Tantalizingly slowly Bobby pulled the soft material down, brushing ever so slightly against Sam's hardened member. "Beautiful" he breathed out at the site of his friend fully revealed to him, earning what felt like the millionth blush from Sam that night.

Seconds later Bobby's own boxers were gone leaving the two completely naked, gasping as their erections brushed against each other.

"Fuck, Sam" Bobby moaned, setting a slow rhythm as the two rubbed against each other, creating a delicious friction. Sam moaned in agreement, wrapping his legs around Bobby's waist as he arched into the touch.

Reaching over blindly, Bobby dug around into his bedside table's drawer until he came back with a small bottle of lotion. Breaking the heated kiss, he uncapped the lid and poured the cool substance onto his fingers, lifting Sam's legs up and over his shoulders.

The blond shuddered as he felt a cold finger probing at his puckered entrance. Blue eyes fluttered as the digit slipped in, moving in and out. Bobby moaned as the tight heat encased his finger, hungrily taking it in. Another finger slipped inside, this time making the other wince at the fleeting pain the stretching caused. "Sorry" the team leader murmured as he added a third finger, continuing to prepare the entrance for something much bigger.

Sam grunted in pain which quickly turned into a moan as Bobby took a firm hold of his leaking member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Soon he pulled out, earning a small whine of protest from the teen under him. As he reached for the lotion a hand stopped him, and he moved brown eyes up to lock with blue. "Let me" Sam whispered, taking the lotion and squeezing a decent amount on his hand.

"Shit Sam" Bobby moaned as the hand wrapped around his cock, coating it in the substance and moving at a maddeningly slow pace that sent shivers up the brunettes spine. "Stop" Bobby panted after a few moments, knowing that if Sam continued he'd come in a few more seconds.

Sam smirked, a knowing look in his eyes and adjusted himself, giving Bobby a breathtaking view of his puckered pink entrance. Swallowing, Bobby lined himself up before thrusting in quickly so as not to prolong the pain. Bobby leant down to kiss away the tears that had gathered in the blonde's eyes before placing a lingering kiss on parted lips.

"Move" Sam groaned finally, rotating his hips experimentally. That was all the incentive Bobby needed before he began to thrust, falling into a quick pace, moaning at the constricting heat around his length.

"Bobby!" Sam cried out, arching as Bobby had struck something inside of him that made his vision go white and his body tingle with pleasure. "Do that again" he moaned, to which Bobby complied, Sam meeting his thrusts, mewling in pleasure.

"Bobby, I'm gonna . . ." Sam moaned, and Bobby could feel the teen tightening around him.

"Do it" Bobby panted hotly into the blonde's ear, "Come for me Sam," and with a cry of pleasure Sam coated their chests in white liquid. Bobby wasn't far behind, releasing his hot seed into Sam's tight channel. Bobby lowered himself onto Sam, the two lying there panting, enjoying the afterglow of their love making. Slowly Bobby pulled out; swallowing at the erotic site of his cum running out of Sam's stretched entrance. "Fuck you look so hot" he groaned, bending down to place a kiss on swollen lips.

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked shyly once their erratic breathing had calmed somewhat, blushing despite what they had just shared.

Bobby chuckled, "It means that I want you to be my boyfriend, will you?"

Sam smiled, "Yes, of course" he said, leaning up for another kiss. For once since the nightmare, everything just felt right.

_AN: I love this pairing; these two just seem perfect for each other. Please tell me what you think, and if you think I should write more of them. Oh, and vote on the poll on my profile! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
